Even Walls Fall Down
by soulwriter5
Summary: Takes off where evolution left off. Selene and Michael are on the move again. With no leaders to guide the vampires, nor the lycans, chaos will rise and lives lost. What can be done to stop it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok, so, we all know that I _don't_ own anything but the plot. Not the characters or anything else. Cuz if I did. I'd be filthy rich. But I'm not. So I don't.

_A/N: Hey readers this story takes place right where Evolution left off, you know, when they're kissing on the bridge? Right, well, this is my first Michael/Selene romance fic…it is a bit fluffy in the beginning, but, no worries, it gets better. I know Selene is a bit out of character, but I figured, what the hell…this is what the kiss portrayed to me and this is what I am portraying to you. It's a short piece, just enough to see how you guys react to it. So, yeah, be nice…please? Gracias._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Just kissing him there, on a bridge, in the middle of what was -just moments ago- a battlefield was absolutely amazing to her. She felt every wall she had built around her heart over the last century just..._shatter_.

She felt everything, all at once. Love, hate, pain, sorrow, happiness, disgust. It coursed through her, storming like a cataclysm, from her head to her toes. Her hate for Viktor, Marcus, William. Her sorrow at being forced to relive every, now painfully, happy memory of her family. Disgust at herself for taking so many lives out of deception. Fear of what was ahead.

She felt Michael's arms tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to him still. Suddenly, the flood of emotions came to a point. It became clear to her that, even though she felt every emotion she had locked up for centuries coursing through her, the most powerful was the feeling of love.

She loved Michael. She loved him with every fiber of her being. It suddenly made sense why she always kept him safe, her insistent need to be close to him, to protect him. She knew it was dangerous to feel that strongly for anyone in the midst of a century's waged war, but she found that at that moment…she didn't really care. She knew it could and would only be him and her determination to preserve that would help them make it out of this war alive and strong.

She poured everything she felt into that kiss. Her body, her soul belonged to him now and she knew it and she needed him to know that. Her arms found themselves around his neck as she drew him as close as she could to herself, ridding both of them of any space at all. She fit perfectly against his body, like it was meant to be this way. Her and Him. She fit perfectly against his body. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke the kiss gently and slowly and looked up to see his deep blue eyes gazing back at her.

Blue eyes that had never before reflected how much he really loved her. She broke down. Hot, salty tears splashed down her face as she clung to him. He just held her, he knew there was nothing else he could do right then that would help more than his embrace. She needed him and he needed her just as bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

_A/N: Ok, well, not as many reviews as I had hoped but the reviews I did get were absolutely great! Thanks so much to _Reine de Nuit _and _SangreLujuria_! You're reviews were greatly appreciated and if I could afford to send gifts, I would, but alas, I am but a poor high school student. Hope this is good enough to replace my would-be gifts._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"We should get going."

Those were her first words. She, though reluctant to do so, pulled away from his embrace and turned to walk away. She needed to regain her composure.

Michael panicked as he watched her walk away. _I have to tell her something! She has to know! _"Selene, wait!" He called to her as he rushed over. He grabbed her arm firmly, though not hard enough to hurt her, just hard enough for him to be able to turn her around to face him.

Then there they were. Face to face. Only a breaths distance from each other. He stared down at her softly. He was searching her eyes with his, looking for a flicker of something, _anything_. Then he did see a flicker something, but it was gone before he knew what it was.

"_What?_" She demanded, a bit harsher than she meant to. She just didn't like how vulnerable she became around him, how easy it was just to let her guard down and let him in. He made her weak, not that he knew it, nor did he do it intentionally, but that's just how it was. It was a strange feeling that she both loved and hated.

He froze.

"Well- I- see, the thing is- I mean- see, I don't know how to say this but-" He stuttered lamely.

Selene took a deep breath. "Michael, we don't have time for this. They are looking for us and if we stay here to long, they will find us and it won't be easy to escape. If it's that important, say it. If not, hold off until we reach somewhere safe where they won't find us."

He didn't say anything. She looked at him a moment longer before turning to leaving again.

"I love you." He said quickly.

She spun on her heel and cautiously walked towards him again, as if she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"What did you say?" she asked meekly.

"I said I love you, Selene," he said, this time more firmly but with a gentle tone.

The look of impatience faded for a brief moment, a brief moment in which it appeared as though she wanted to say it back.

But she didn't.

The cold, steely looked return to her features and she stared at him for a moment longer, "We'll talk later, first we have to get out of here."

Michael sighed. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing was ever that easy with Selene.

He grunted, then began to follow her down another hallway, picking up his guard. Ears pricked, eyes roaming, searching for any sign of movement. Though they had disposed of the immediate danger, he knew there was going to be more coming eventually. He still felt the need to protect her. He knew why, but he also knew she could take care of herself and would call upon him if she did ever need the help. He couldn't explain his over protectiveness of her. It was almost an instinct to him now.

"Where are we going?" He asked as the silence was broken. She was taking lefts and rights like she knew exactly where. _'Well of course she does! She used to living here dumb ass!'_ He silently scolded himself for doubting her. But he still wanted to know, He was about to open his mouth and ask, but was stopped short when Selene came to an immediately halt.

He looked around to see why she had stopped, when he realized that she was staring quite intently at the door in front of then. Almost like she was reluctant to go into whatever was in the room behind that door.

_A/N: Did you guys like it? Well, technically, I wouldn't know unless you were to…oh…I dunno, review? PLEASE? Seriously, I'm sitting in the middle of my computers class typing this up and I'm bored like a mofo, I need to read good reviews! Help an author out! Thanks, see ya next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey faithful readers and wonderful reviewers, to everyone who reviewed my second chapter: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And also, to Viorica, I appreciate the advice, I can't promise that I won't forget it in a matter of days though as my attention barely spans mere minutes. Lol. Anyways, here's the newest chapter for Even Walls Fall Down. I hope you guys like it…please review and let me know._

She stood there for a second, letting the memories, some happy, some a bit sad, rush through her.

She heard Michael walking up behind her, but she didn't move. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She still didn't move. It was like she was frozen on the spot.

She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. Of course, she still felt the pain and loss of her murdered loved ones, but she had dealt with this before, the feeling of loneliness and the void in her heart, the anger and rage to avenge those who had so suddenly ripped from her. And it was those feelings which had helped her bury her sorrow and become the merciless, cold-hearted killer she had been.

So then, why was she feeling those feelings again? Had she not buried them long ago, not to be revisited? What was the difference between this time and the last time?

'_Last time you had Viktor, he treated you like a daughter, trained you, loved you, showed you off in pride and you killed him.'_ She felt a single silent tear trail its way down her alabaster shaded cheek.

'_You did what you had to! He betrayed you! You don't need him! Besides, Michael is with you this time, he loves you and you love him and he'll help you through this. All you need to do is ask.' _She reminded herself.

She almost wished she was one of those women who could find comfort and solace in their lover's arms and let them handle their problems. But she wasn't. She mentally slapped herself.

'_What the hell is wrong with you! Since when do you rely on a man to help you? You are Selene, you were a master death dealer, the best of the best, you whooped ass and took names! Get a hold on yourself!'_

He knew that she was arguing with herself, once again fight her eternal internal battle with who she was and who she wanted to be. _'She won't be alone anymore, I swear I'll be there for her when she needs me even if it kills me. But first, we should probably get out of here.'_

"Selene, we have to go." He spoke ever so softly. He knew she wanted to cry. He wished she could. He wished he could be the one she ran to when she cried. He wished she'd let him be the one to hold her through her pain and be there for her. He wished he could take all her pain away, be it to her instead of her.

He knew this couldn't happen though. At least, not for a while. Though he resented it, he knew she had to go through this by herself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an old, rusty handle be turned against its will. Selene was back and so what her cold, guarded complexion.

She pushed the door open slowly, but once it was open, she walked through the room swiftly, as though with an extreme need to escape. She didn't dare look around.

Michael followed right behind her, looking around in awe. The room was a decently sized place, a desk with pieces of parchment stacked on top of each other lay untouched as though centuries forgotten. Innumerable inventions, or at least, that's what it looked like, lay scattered about and what appeared to be their blue prints hung with pride on the wall.

He looked to Selene, who seemed to have found what she was looking for. A small, motorboat that seemed to be in fairly new condition for its old age was hidden in a corner of the room that Michael had missed. Across from its bay area appeared to be an opening just big enough for the small boat and it passengers. Something struck Michael as odd, however. He thought that the tomb had been built in the fifteenth century. They didn't have motors back then.

He opened his mouth to voice his thought, when Selene looked up at him, "Viktor had been here a couple of times during his past reigns, the last time being when the engine was first created and this is one of the originals. Its not very fast but it'd be faster than our own strength."

He closed his mouth. How did she always do that? He saw the brief flash of anger and hurt dance across her face at the mere mention of the man who she had, for the longest time, loved like a father. Then, the cold barrier once again resumed it place. She returned setting up the boat and just as Michael went to join her, something caught his eye.

On the old desk, sat a old fashioned, seemingly odd camera. Above it, on the wall, hung its blue prints.

'_Her father created one of the first cameras. That' horrible that he never got the chance to introduce the idea.'_

It wasn't the camera that caught his eye though. It was what was next to it that did. A piece of parchment paper hung next to it, a hand drawn picture strung across its length. It was a picture of a crayon drawn little girl holding the hand of a crayon drawn man, presumably playing in the field that was drawn behind the two. It appeared to have been drawn by the little girl.

Next to the drawing, in a small, wooden frame that read 'Daddy's Little Girl' along the bottom, lay a picture. A very old, and poorly developed picture, but a picture nonetheless. In the picture, a man, looking about in his forties, and a small girl, looking roughly about six years old were playing. The man had the little girl on his back, appearing to be giving her a piggyback ride. The little girl looked like she was squealing with delight. The man had short, straight black hair and, what looked like, brown eyes. The girl had long, slightly wavy, black hair and beautiful brown eyes that shown with excitement. She looked so familiar.

'_In fact, she kind of looks like…no, no way. It couldn't be her…'_

"Selene…" He spoke softly, but her acute hearing picked it up.

"What?" She asked looking up.

He spun around quickly to face her, hoping she hadn't known what he'd been looking at.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What were you doing?"

"N-n-nothing" He stuttered.

"Whatever, come help me out, I just want to leave this place once and for all okay?" She almost seemed desperate at the end of her sentence.

"Okay, I'll right there." He reached behind him and grabbed the photo and the drawing and stuffed it into his pocket before walking over to assist her.

_A/N: Ok, well, there you go, longest chapter to date. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know! Thanks a lot!_

_-Alyx._


End file.
